User talk:Diablo.
Re; Accidents Hey, just so you know when I add other peoples cats I don't mean to put my name as the owner; I'm so uses to just putting mine and since this is the only wiki I've been an admin on besides wccro, briefly, I'm pretty much not used to it but I'm trying to break myself of that habit. I apologize though. Legit Boss 12:53, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I'm working on fixing up the Clans history and all. I just need to know if you plan on still being on this wiki? Legit Boss 16:55, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Well I'll be cleaning this wiki up. The inactive cats will o up for adoption, of which I'm working on and I'll be giving you ShadowClan and WindClan's leaders and medicine cats, deputies will be chosen in the roleplay. Any inactive cats will go up for adoption. Legit Boss 05:30, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Hm..Also if you'd like too I'm bringing Dipperkit/paw/storm on to WCCRP in AC. Legit Boss 17:11, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Remake? Hey since this wiki is practically dead I was thinking we could do a remake of it? Keep the current leaders of the Clans as long as their active and delete all inactive users cats and whatnot same as WCCRP? Legit Boss 14:25, April 3, 2017 (UTC) If alright I'm gonna keep Heron, Dipper, and Dark since they have love interests and mates. Legit Boss 15:42, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Sure, would it be alright if I owned the founder? If not Ariella could have some relation to the founer? Legit Boss 23:35, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Rad its totally okay if you have thw others �� Legit Boss 23:39, April 3, 2017 (UTC) What characters? As far as I know the onlones I deleted were inactive users as I went off their pages. Yeah go ahead My name is Lord Voldemort 21:35, April 5, 2017 (UTC) I apologize then, I mus he accideally did it, my eyesight has gotten horrid. Doou want me to deletehe rest? I was thinking maybe Aella could already be in the territory? Maybe after the othr four came to the forest that she got obssessed with territory. My name is Lord Voldemort 21:42, April 5, 2017 (UTC) When do you want to start the RP? My name is Lord Voldemort 22:08, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Ah alright. I can do other Clans history tomorrow, and if you'd you can do the territory page. My name is Lord Voldemort 22:38, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Hm..I think Skipperpelt could be the cousin or something to the first deputy? I was going to make her a tortoiseshell and white tabby if that's okay. Yeah I'll be working on the history soon I've been busy with work and school plus my step mother is in the hospital so its a bit hard right now. My name is Lord Voldemort 14:04, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Yeah go ahead, I'll have Newt's parents made, since your going for genetically correct what would be the possible colors for them and Newt's children? Newt's mate is a black pelted cat btw. Also I lowkey saw your comment on Skipper's sibs, if your quite alright with it might I have the child of Eelface? My name is Lord Voldemort 14:07, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Yeah I get it I'll make them tomorrow My name is Lord Voldemort 21:49, April 19, 2017 (UTC) I am totally all ofr Spider/Dark spawn. Would that mean they are mates right now? My name is Lord Voldemort 13:23, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Yeah that's totally cool with me. It'd make the rp interesting. My name is Lord Voldemort 20:57, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I'll do that now. As on most of them their families are being decided. Its all cool on ShC history as well. My name is Lord Voldemort 14:08, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Hey, so I was wondering if starling could be close to her grandmother, Nightflower? Because she's going to be the old one and her family My name is Lord Voldemort 00:26, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Awesome also when will we be able to start the role play My name is Lord Voldemort 01:01, April 25, 2017 (UTC) I don't think there should be any just yet like minor border arguments is okay but major Wars I think we should wait until the roleplay is open My name is Lord Voldemort 01:15, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Yeah that sounds cool I'm just eager to role play My name is Lord Voldemort 01:26, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Are we gonna start the other rps? My name is Lord Voldemort 04:26, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Ah okay :) I was only curious is all My name is Lord Voldemort 04:42, May 1, 2017 (UTC)